1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure used for fishing and, more particularly, a fishing lure which retains its outward appearance and which can move while bending like a fish during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common artificial lure is made of plastic shaped like a small fish, shrimp, bug or insect, and used as bait for catching fish. The lure is attached to a fishing line instead of live bait. Plastic lures typically comprise of one piece are hard and so retained a finite shape, and the plastic body does not bend or twist like a live bait when in use. There are lures which appear to bend because the lure body comprises of a number of hard and soft components and pieces connected together. However, since the bodies of these lures do not comprise of one piece, some of them do not give the outward appearance of a fish or small animal.
Furthermore, plastic lures that are constructed of the above-mentioned hard and soft joint components are, typically, problematic because the head portion of the small fishing lure comprises of a hard component, with the fishing hook being able to be attached to this hard component. As a result, this type of plastic lure is not suitable for catching fish that bite the backside of the lure body, comprising a soft component.